


Visage

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), i just wanted to fangirl over loki being blue, it snuck up on me, okay so there's a ship i never considered before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Loki reconsiders himself.





	Visage

**Author's Note:**

> So they spend more than 5 minutes on the ship at the end of Ragnarok, okay? For plot reasons.

Loki had been over fifteen hundred by the time he saw his own face, and it was a face he couldn’t show anyone else – there was too much history. After so long believing himself to be Asgardian, it took time for the blue visage to become recognisable as his own. It barely took any energy to hide his natural colouring – he could literally do it in his sleep – but, after everything, he was tired and he hated having to hide who he was.

But there was one person.

“It suits you.”

Loki’s eyes fluttered closed as Bruce kissed him gently.


End file.
